Conventional wind-resistant signs often rely on the overall weight of the sign to resist the force of the wind. The signs rely on a weighted base to hold the sign in place. The weight may consist of a concrete or sand type mixture that is contained within the base as the weighting material. However, the size of the base to hold a large sign can detract from the sign's overall aesthetic appeal, which can affect the appeal of a storefront or business at the sign's location.